Racing in the Rain
by LittleTee
Summary: Rainy days can be rather boring. Especially if you happen to be a wizard who would rather fly than sit around and do nothing (or worse yet do advance studying), or if you are simply James Sirius Potter. If you're all those then that just leaves one thing to do: go race in the rain with your brother. Written for HSWW. AU. Oneshot.


**Summary:** Rainy days can be rather boring. Especially if you happen to be a wizard who want to fly and if you are James Sirius Potter. Written for HSWW. AU. Oneshot.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** Alchemy lesson 9 assignment over at HSWW forum.

 **Task:** This week your task is simple really, write the perfect story while using a list of prompts. Use at least THREE of the prompts to aid you when writing, only TWO of these prompts can be word prompts. _Notes:_ Anyone who manages to use all ten prompts will receive a _bonus_ 20 points.

 **Required word count range:** No min/max WC.

 **Prompts Used:**

(Word) Contrary

(Word) Ridiculous

(Word) Jerking

(Word) Bore

(Word) Broom

(Restriction) No using the word "Said"

(Restriction) No First Person POV

(Restriction) No Dialogue

(Pairing) Narcissa/Hermione _[Friendship]_

(Pairing) Albus/Scorpius _[Friendship]_

 **oooOOOooo**

Rain. Rain. . . Rain! James thought miserably as he glared at the raindrops assaulting his window. Plain rain was such a bore.

Like his mother, Ginny, James hated multiple days of rain. Especially when the rain that didn't vary or have anything exciting like lightning or thunder associated with it.

He needed to kick things up. Needed to get out and DO something.

So what if he got wet? He was about to start his fourth year at Hogwarts in less than a week. He wasn't a baby or a little firstie. He could handle rain. It wasn't like he would melt if he got wet.

Ignoring his younger sister's questions he marched out onto his family's backyard. His broom in hand. He pushed up and into the sky the moment he step foot out of the house. Thankful that he lived in Godric's Hollow. Where he could fly without worry of being overseen by curious muggle neighbors. Like some guys he knew had to deal with whenever they wanted to take to the skies.

Jerking abruptly, surprise, as he saw his brother, Albus, soar past him on his new broom. The one he had gotten two weeks poir. The latest from the Nimbus flying line of fast brooms.

Contrary to what Lily or Albus, or anyone for that matter thought James wasn't jealous of Albus' new broom. He personally couldn't stand any Nimbus brooms. Finding their design cumbersome and uncomfortable. He much preferred his Firebolt then any new Nimbus.

Although, that didn't stop him from issuing a little wager that he could out race Albus. James smirked as Albus quickly grabbed the bait. Apparently he too was bored by the inactivity of the last few days. In a matter of seconds they had outlined the basic rules and finish line: the Lion's Mead.

On the count of three and with a shout both boys were off. Zooming and zipping past the wooden fence that boarded their yard. Both laughing and hurling playful insults at one another. Their mutual objective being the first to make it to the little traven that marked the perimeter of the hollow. The Lion's Mead.

Just as James was about to shoot out past his brother to claim victory he found his broom and himself stalled, however still thankfully afloat. With a quick look to his side he saw that Albus was stopped as well. They were both just hovering in midair.

His question died on his lips when he looked down and saw Aunt Hermione. A disapproving frown marring her features.

James cursed his rotten luck as he felt his broom slowly descend downward to where his aunt stood; a foot away from the entrance to the Lion's Mead. If only they had set the finish line at the old Dumbledore house, a block back, they would not be in for the talking to they were both sure to receive.

 **o0o**

Hermione felt Narcissa's soft hand squeeze her arm, but pointedly ignored her silent request to not interfere. James and Albus had to be stopped before they did something idolic like flying to London. Like James had tried to do two summers ago. He was very much like his two name shakes.

She waved her wand and uttered the spell that would halt them before casting the one that would bring them slowly back down to Earth and directly to her.

After a short discussion between the boys and their aunt they were allowed to walk back to their home. Both dragging their brooms beside them. Brooms that had been hexed by Hermione to not fly till after they returned home and told their mother what they had been up to. A nifty little hex she had run across a few years ago before becoming the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

Turning away from the sight of her two nephews sulking back to their home she smiled and held the door open to her disillusioned secret confidant. Ushering Narcissa into the dry, warm and comfortable interior of the small tavern. Not surprise when no whispered thanks or snide comment was made. Her longtime informant was always too vigilant and cautious to say anything or become visible till they were both safely sequestered away in their private room.

Hermione nodded at the bar tender as she made her way up the stairs and to the first floor rooms. She had taken the rest of the day off under the disguise of needing to attend to a sudden personal emergency. It wasn't a complete lie. Narcissa had messaged her earlier that morning that she had to speak with her. Something urgent and sinister.

Hermione had hastily penned her reply, agreeing to meet and talk with her at the usual place. She had secretly feared what could possibly frighten her friend so. The thought had in turn scared her. When had she began to think of Narcissa Malfoy - secret informant and pure-blood witch - as a friend?

Before she was able to answer her internal question Narcissa faded into view before her. The older woman was sitting at the small table and chairs that stood where a bed would normally go but had long since been removed to allow more room in the tiny enclosed cubicle. Hermione instantly asked what the matter was as she quickly served the tea that had been prepared and waiting for them in the room before they had even reached the stairs. She had a strong suspicion that they both would be needing the calming balm of tea sooner than usual if the chaotic look that marred Narcissa's usual immaculate appearance was any indication.

Hermione stopped in mid pour. Her tea no longer a concern.

Narcissa had to have heard wrong. Had to.

After questioning and listening to her friend Hermione had to admit that she had not misheard. That another dark wizard was trying to gain followers. Not something too uncommon in the past twenty-some years since Voldemort. However, this time instead of seeking alliance with pure-bloods and half-bloods the wizard was seeking out muggle-borns for whatever twisted plan he had concocted.

Then there was also a surprising whisper from some of the more pure pure-bloods that they wish to become more familiar with the muggling world, and in turn muggles.

It was too coincidental for both oddities to be happening at the same time. Something more ominous was in the works.

 **o0o**

Albus sighed as he manually (ie the muggle way) dried and polished his broom. He and James had both been grounded for leaving the yard without first letting one of their parents know. Not to mention flying in a rainstorm. Thankfully their punishment was only for the next two days. James could become downright atrocious when he was forced to undergo long groundings, or imprisonments as he would often call them.

Albus paused as the scent from the polish triggered where he had smelled the familiar perfume he had smelled by the Lion's Mead. The one around Aunt Hermione that he had wondered about. Now he knew where. It had been Scorpius' grandmother's perfume. Albus was sure of it.

It couldn't have been Aunt Hermione that had worn the perfume. She hated perfume and didn't wear any. Supposedly to protest against companies that used animals to test on. How her not wearing any fancy perfume help free caged dogs and cats he didn't know.

Why would Mrs. Malfoy be at Godric's Hollow, much less at the modest pub? He stilled as a scary thought hit him.

Was Aunt Hermione secretly seeing old Mrs. Malfoy?

It was a ridiculous notion Albus knew. As ridiculous as James' taunts that he had a crush on his friend Scorpius. A laughable idea if he hadn't broadcasted it to all and sundry.

Both were married. Had family. And, even though he knew that didn't stop some from being untrue to their partner he just couldn't see his aunt in an affair. Especially not with someone who once held, or still hold for all he knew, strong ideals of pure-blood supremacy.

He must have been mistaken or another witch used the same perfume. Albus knew that the latter was possible, albeit unlikely as he imagined that grandmother Malfoy's perfume would be rather pricey for most of the families in Godric's Hollow. Then again his mother and Scorpius' mother used the same scent themselves. So it could happen.

Deciding that it had to be the latter he finished tending to his broom and hung it in the broom cupboard off the hallway. Lily called and motioned for him to come into the kitchen and eat. Their mother having made an early dinner. Apparently their father would be late coming home due to something unexpected coming up at work.

He was surprised to discover that his mom had made his favorite, James' and even Lily's favorite sandwich. James' was a ham and cheese. Lily's being a vegetarian something or another. And, his was the best of the lot of course. Grilled cheese with honey. Everyone gladly ate and talked. Both Albus and James (although not that he would admit it) were content as one could get while being grounded and stuck indoors on a rainy day.

All four unaware of the long term plans of one dark wizard to break down the barrier and unite both worlds were slowly coming to realization as they dine.

 _Fini_


End file.
